Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary
Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary is originally by Rihanna. It is performed by Samantha, Aidan, Cole, Brianna, Kai, Salvatore, Jason and Hailey. It is featured in the Rihanna tribute, Unapologetic. The song is set in the hallway and in the auditorium and it splits up relationship issues: Cole and Samantha's break-up after he finds out about Samantha's prostitution, Aidan and Salvatore's relationship after Salvatore quits New Directions, Brianna and Kai's former relationship together, and Jason and Hailey's newfound relationship after Jason quits New Directions. Lyrics Samantha: Red lipstick, rose petals, heartbreak I was his Marilyn Monroe Brown eyes, tuxedo, fast cars A James Dean on the low, Dean on the low Aidan: I ask you what's the matter You say, oh it's nothing at all Heart's racing, outta control And you knew that I couldn't let it go Brianna: You used to be this boy I loved And I used to be this girl of your dreams Kai and Brianna: Who knew the course of this one drive Injured us fatally Cole and Samantha: You took the best years of my life I took the best years of your life Felt like love struck me in the night I pray that love don't strike twice Samantha: Red lipstick, rose petals, heartbreak I was his Marilyn Monroe Brown eyes, tuxedo, fast cars A James Dean on the low Samantha and Cole: What's love without tragedy Kai and Brianna: What's love without tragedy (Marilyn Monroe) Aidan and Salvatore: What's love without tragedy Samantha, Cole, Kai, Brianna, Aidan, and Salvatore: What's love without tragedy Jason: Mother Mary, I swear I wanna change Mister Jesus, I'd love to be a queen But I'm from the left side of an island Never thought this many people would even know my name Samantha: As time flies, way above me For you I've cried, tears sea-deep Oh glory, the prayers carry me I'll be a star, you keep directing me Let's make the best scene they've ever seen Hailey: Let's capture the moment Cause even forever ain't forever I swear by the moment Cause together ain't promised forever Jason: Let's live in the moment As long as we got each other Die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment Cause even forever ain't forever Jason and Hailey: I swear by the moment Cause together ain't promised forever I swear by the moment As long as we got each other Die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment To die in the moment Jason: Mother Mary, I swear I wanna change Mister Jesus, I'd love to be a queen But I'm from the left side of an island Never thought this many people would even know my name Hailey: As time flies, way above me For you I've cried, tears sea-deep Oh glory, the prayers carry me I'll be a star, you keep directing me Let's make the best scene they've ever seen Jason: Let's capture the moment Cause even forever ain't forever I swear by the moment Cause together ain't promised forever Hailey: Let's live in the moment As long as we got each other Die in the moment Jason and Hailey: I'm prepared to die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment Cause even forever ain't forever I swear by the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment Trivia *Love Without Tragedy is based off of the username "LoveWithoutTragedy", the creator of the FF. Videos Category:Songs Sung by Jason Duffy Category:Songs Sung by Samantha Parker Category:Songs Sung by The New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Salvatore Anderson Category:Songs Sung by Aidan Andrews Category:Songs Sung by Cole Reynolds Category:Songs Sung by Brianna Stevenson Category:Songs sung by Kai Marsden